Current food processors and blenders, while efficient for roughly chopping and blending ingredient(s) together, does not allow for more concentrated mixtures of ingredient(s). The present invention is able to create a tight seal around the ingredient(s), effectively sealing out any exposure the ingredient(s) have to air. The lack of air in the food processing appliance, which is often a food processor or a blender, will create more emulsified and concentrated mixtures while processing and blending ingredient(s). In traditional food processing devices, there is a continuous air exposure to the ingredient(s) while in the storage container, even with a lid placed on said container. Therefore, while using the appliance, air is continuously being incorporated into the ingredient(s) mixture. For many recipes, air is required to make a mixture with whipped-like in consistency, so ordinary food processors and blenders work well. However, for many other recipes, it is not required to add air, which can often detract from the intense flavors of the ingredient(s).